


Chemicals

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Chemicals, Drugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan didn't calculate what his Toxin might do before all of the components were rightfully in place. </p><p>He knows now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemicals

Toxins and chemicals mixed and matched at the readiness of his hands and the speediness of his synapses to inform said hands of their planned paths.

The scent, something like bleach and Windex mixed with bath salts and chlorine, wafted through the air of the large, abandoned manufactory but at distances it’s potency diminished.

Clinking glass equipment was almost indiscernible from clinking porcelain tea cups as the noises mixed together, however far apart their sources were.

Jervis Tetch, or more likely the Mad Hatter by the humming of Alice related songs, approached Jonathan Crane, or more likely the Scarecrow, by the exact product he was attempting to concoct.

He held out a tea cup to the gas masked man and smiled innocently. There was a moment where Jonathan was going to yell at him, to remind him how he expressly stated Jervis stay ten feet or more away from the chemicals at all times, but of course this was no longer Jervis.

It was like being around a Schizophrenic five year old, Jonathan swore.

He took the cup, sat it down on the table, and Hatter went back to whatever trivial pursuit was keeping him busy.

It was a half hour, maybe, before something seemed wrong. Jonathan looked up from his concoction and surveyed the area, old and rusted but the best they could find on short notice.

Something was off kilter. There was still dust in the air and rust on the walls, still feathers in the rafters and grime on the floorboards.

Hatter.

Where the hell had that man gone? It was naive of Jonathan to take his eyes off him for so long and expect him to be where he was left.

So with a near groan and containment procedures on the toxins he set off to find the incessant blond.

He grumbled as he looked under desks and tables, there were times Jervis played hide and seek with out warning, but he was nowhere to be found.

He sighed as he started going through the unlocked doors, room by room in monotonous repetition, maybe he had gone exploring but the outcome seemed grim for that option too.

He moaned- wait, oh lord that wasn’t him.

It was subdued by both it’s owner and the door separating Jonathan from it’s source. Ice ran up his spine; it was likely Hatter, and even if it weren’t Jonathan needed to know. And they  _moaned_ , not painfully, might he add. _What the hell?_

He took a shaky breath, either way he needed to know, so without to much more thought he pushed open the door and…

Hatter, yes it was Hatter, but he had taken his hat and coat off, thrown his bow tie to the side, and unbuttoned the top of his dress shirt.

And Jonathan had no words. _This situation was beyond awkward and he had walked right into it_. He has stumbled in on his partner in crime doing who knows what and this is exactly why Jonathan hates people…

"J-Jonathan?!" Hatter yelled with almost as much surprise -nay awkwardness- as Jonathan was feeling. His face was flushed and eyes… lidded? Pleading? It was hard to tell.

Jonathan hesitated before he slid off his gas mask to speak, a fair distance from his harmful creation now, but it took away the false anonymity he was oh so accustomed to. “Y-yes?”

"Your toxin, it’s gotten me all… all flabbergasted! All warm and terribly, terribly twitchy!"

"That wouldn’t be a side effect of any-" Jonathan stopped himself mid sentence. "… Of the chemicals individually, before I mixed them…"

"Well fix it! It’s making my clothes wrongly tight!"

His clothes… Oh-  _oh god_. Jonathan face palmed, this was his doing, he hadn’t thought about the possibility of his chemicals doing… This. Anything like this. The end result of his pursuit was a version of fear toxin, but he hadn’t calculated what would be created along the way.

_Why didn’t Hatter just listen?_

"Take a breath." Jonathan advised. "Sit down, I’ll try and think of a remedy."

Hatter did, on a counter, it seemed they were in a break room of sorts that Hatter probably went off looking for Alice in before the side effects began showing up.

Or maybe because of the side effects- but Jonathan didn’t want to know what Hatter fantasizes about. He needed to try and fix this.

So he thought and thought and it seemed Hatter was thinking too too because after a moment he spoke up.  
  
“Jonathan, come here will you?” Hatter asked meekly, as though in need of aid, breaking the stint of silence.

"Yes?" He responded, thrown from his state of thought and approaching him. He was, however, keeping some semblance if distance in the small room. 

"I think I just need a good shag." Hatter grinned his lop sided grin and took both of Jonathan’s hands into his.

Ah of course, that would relieve all of the sympt- wait. WHAT.

"I, I-" Jonathan ripped there hands apart and took a step back. He had never been good with other people, especially when those other people were supposed to be clueless Alice in wonderland rejects but just suggested something so  _lood._

"As you have no other prescriptions, I think it would be best, doctor." His tone was almost _sexual_  as he kicked his feet innocently, such an odd mix of lusty gazes and child like action. This was a side of the Hatter Jonathan had never expected to see. 

Problem being, it wasn’t particularly one he feared. 

"You don’t want me too-"

"I do."

"What makes you think I-"

"When was the last time either of us had sex."

And that did make Jonathan think, even if only for a moment. How long had it been… Years? You don’t get much time for things like that as an evil genius and especially not as an unattractive evil genius.

And Hatter- god only knows with that man.

That didn’t change the point though, Hatter was inviting Jonathan to rip the line between professional and personal they had straight to shreds.

"I’m not going to-"

"Oh please~ it would be wonderful for the both of us." He sounded so inviting, no, alluring? It was almost evil. 

"Your not yourself-" Jonathan almost hit himself for that, Jervis was never himself, he hadn’t been in a long time, that was such a stupid thing to say.

"This state has only perpetuated feelings which were already there."

So Hatter had already wanted him?! Jonathan felt like a panic attack was upon him, this was  _to much_  and  _too human_  and  _too quick_  and he needed to retreat and think- but when he tried a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

Hatter had slid off the counter and pulled Jonathan in, pressing their forms dangerously close, and their lips heatedly together.

Jonathan did not know what to do, so he kissed back.

It was like Jonathan had short circuited, to much to quick and he barely felt anything for a good five minutes. Anything he should, that is. He felt the softness of the shorter mans lips. He felt the roughness of the mad mans hips as they rubbed against him. He felt the warmth in his chest and the tightness in his pants.

Where anxiety, hate, and fear should be there was nothing but… enjoyment?

So there he was. The infamous Scarecrow making out with the much less infamous Mad Hatter in the break room of a grubby old factory building.

Anxieties, and the scarecrow had more than a few of their current predicament, all melted away as there lips locked in endless combinations.

Hatter certainly was enjoying himself, too, he smirked as his hands ran up and down Jonathan’s sides in a way that said he had experience in the matter.

The Riddler liked to think of himself as Gotham’s most enigmatic rogue, but Jonathan could make his case for that title to go to Jervis.

"Do you want to go to Wonderland with me~?" Hatter nearly whispered in the moments between kisses, and Jonathan could not believe that a reference to a children’s book could turn him on so much.

He didn’t answer with words, rather in the scramble to undo the rest of the buttons on Hatters shirt.

Which gave the Hatter a grin, a type Jonathan had never seen before. To think Jonathan would be so receptive! He would have informed him the night of their partnership had he known the outcome would be so enthusiastic!

His shirt slid down and got kicked to the side, shortly followed by his pants and then accompanied by Jonathan’s entire outfit as well.

With their bodies naked Jonathan realized he had no idea what he was doing.

"What should I- how should I-" he stammered, more blush rising to his sharp cheeks with every word.

"Shhh." Hatter insisted calmly. "I’m sure you understand the basics, dear, and I’m a bit more durable than most."

Jonathan blinked a few times before he amalgamated a plan in his head, lifting Hatter back up on the counter.

What proceeded was mechanically efficient, minus the loud moaning from the man below him.

He wet his hands with saliva and made sure he wasn’t going to hurt the poor man too much, he found physical pain droll at best unless it got  a fear response, and he doubted Hatter feared anything.

He made his mind shut up, withdrawing his fingers from the writhing mass of a man, and then came the part Hatter had wanted the most.

Jonathan lined himself up and pushed in with a gentleness few would ever know of him, the feeling intensified by all the years it had been absent and maybe even the downright wrongness of it all.

While Jonathan was in guilty pleasure, Hatter was in pure ecstasy.

The movements were slow at first, but rising exponentially, it was a terribly wonderfully achingly lustful build.

As a chemist, Jonathan could only imagine what kind of hormones were being fired in Hatters body, the way he squirmed and moaned and plain  worshiped Jonathan’s movements was almost unnatural. It was like he experienced no pain, even if the execution was less than professional.

"Hah~! Ahhh~ Jonathan your going to make me- me-"

Those were the last words either of them heard before their climaxes washed over them and every other stimuli they were experiencing.

In the aftershock, the embrace, the panting, the love filled mumbled from one participant more than the other, Jonathan came to his senses.

He  pulled away after a moment. Any idea of keeping professional had just been thrown out the window because he was an idiot and didn’t consider his drugs effect on anyone before it was complete and let himself indulge and-

He needed to go and be alone for awhile, so he found his clothing and quickly attempted to exit the room.

Hatter, however, seemed to have other plans. He was still there, sprawled out- blissed out- on the counter. In his post orgasmic haze he was barley able to form complete sentences, but he did find one.

"You can’t leave now that we’ve been to Wonderland,-"

His tone darkened ever so slightly.

“Alice.”


End file.
